Romando
Romando Co. Ltd., also known as Romandoh, was a manufacturing company headquartered in Tokyo, Japan that produced a number of figurines, toys and trading figures. Romando is no longer operated as a separate brand following Arcadia Co. Ltd.'s acquisition of its parent company, Yamato Co. Ltd., in 2013. Star Trek releases The company manufactured 1/7000-scale pre-painted PVC models of Star Trek starships in 2003 and 2004 as a gashapon toy line. Ships ranged in size from three to nine centimeters in length and came with individually-labeled stands displaying Japanese text. A small amount of assembly was required. A 1/7000-scale Deep Space 9 space station and additional ships in other scales were also included in the series. Once assembled, the station measured twenty centimeters in diameter. "Dark" versions of the ships were detailed in phosphorescent paints that glowed in the dark, after previously being exposed to a light source. Many of the line's smaller ships were similar in size to Galoob's ''Star Trek'' Micro Machines while larger ones were comparable to Furuta's or Johnny Lightning's releases. 1/7000 Scale Star Trek Official Museum Series Series 1 ;Released July 2003 * Klingon Bird-of-Prey – regular deco – oversized and 1/7000 scale * Klingon Bird-of-Prey – cloaked version – oversized and 1/7000 scale * Species 8472 Bio-ship – regular deco and cloaked versions; oversized and 1/7000 scale * ("warping") – "secret" ship – regular deco and cloaked version * – regular deco * USS Enterprise-D – dark deco * – regular deco * USS Farragut – dark deco * – regular deco and cloaked version * – regular deco and cloaked version * USS Voyager – dark deco and cloaked version File:RomandoS1looseF.jpg|Series 1 File:Romando S1 Klingon Bird-of-Prey.jpg|Klingon Bird-of-Prey File:Romando S1 Species 8472 Bio-ship.jpg|Species 8472 Bio-ship File:RomandoS11701-warp.jpg|"Secret" warping USS Enterprise (TOS) File:Romando S1 USS Enterprise-D.jpg|USS Enterprise-D File:Romando S1 USS Farragut.jpg|USS Farragut File:Romando S1 USS Melbourne.jpg|USS Melbourne File:Romando S1 USS Voyager.jpg|USS Voyager File:RomandoS1box.jpg|Series 1 box File:RomandoS1map.jpg|Series 1 box back File:RomandoS1caseartF.jpg|Series 1 case Series 2 ;Released December 2004 * Deep Space 9 – Part A – Central Hub * – regular deco – oversized and 1/7000 scale * Enterprise NX-01 – dark deco – oversized and 1/7000 scale * Klingon Battle Cruiser – oversized and 1/7000 scale * – "battle-damaged" deco with Deep Space 9 Part E * – regular deco – oversized and 1/7000 scale * USS Enterprise – dark deco – oversized and 1/7000 scale * – regular deco – with saucer separation * USS Enterprise-E – dark deco – with saucer separation * – with Deep Space 9 Part C * – with Deep Space 9 Part B * – with Deep Space 9 Part D File:RomandoS2group.jpg|Series 2 File:RomandoS2detail.jpg|Series 2 contents File:Romando S2 DS9.jpg|Deep Space 9 File:Romando S2 Enterprise NX-01.jpg|''Enterprise'' NX-01 File:Romando S2 Klingon Ktinga.jpg|''K't'inga''-class Klingon Battle Cruiser File:Romando S2 USS Constellation.jpg|USS Constellation File:Romando S2 USS Enterprise.jpg|USS Enterprise File:Romando S2 USS Enterprise-E.jpg|USS Enterprise-E File:Romando S2 USS Pasteur.jpg|USS Pasteur File:Romando S2 USS Saratoga.jpg|USS Saratoga File:Romando S2 USS Stargazer.jpg|USS Stargazer File:Romando S2 USS Enterprise-E Saucer Separation.jpg|USS Enterprise-E saucer separation File:RomandoS2box.jpg|Series 2 box File:RomandoS2map.jpg|Series 2 box back File:RomandoS2case.jpg|Series 2 box and case See also * ''Star Trek'' starship miniatures * ''Star Trek'' model kits External links *Arcadia.ac – official Japanese site *YamatoToysUSA.com – official US site Category:Collectible companies